The present invention relates to the field of knocking detection in a spark ignition internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention concerns a knock detector in which a vibration signal representing engine vibrations is compared with a signal from a reference level signal forming circuit to detect engine knock, and address the problem in a conventional system that, when knocking occurs, the level of the reference signal tends to be distorted by the presence of knocking components in the vibration signal.